Maximum Impulse
by Bonnie-No-uta
Summary: 100 Drabbles Yu x Lavi - -Cap : 5 Up - ELIZABETH !
1. Angustia

Maximum Impulse 

Yu x Lavi

Yaoi

2008

* * *

Sabia que no debia molestarlo y menos si estaba de ese humor.Llego si decir ni una sola palabra y se sento en la cama , dejando de lado su cinta de la cabeza y quitando sus botas , y simple y sencillamente se recosto cerrando sus ojos .

Por su parte simplemente lo obsero cuidadosamente , como era que entraba y tiraba todo lo que traia puesto (bueno casi todo ) y se recostaba en la cama , en su cama si vale afirmar . Cerro su libro y se aproximo a la cama y observo clara y presisamente al pelirrojo que parecia intentar dormir .

-**Si piensas dormir aqui , por lo menos date un baño **-Afirmo tirandole en libro que hace algunos minutos estaba leyendo .

-**Ahmmgggg**- Contesto

No logro entender con claridad lo que decia Jr. entre la almohada y su cara ..., bueno solo en pequeña queja por el peso del libro sobre el . Se sento a orillas de la cama y tomo de nuevo su libro abriendolo en la pagina donde habia quedado su lectura .

-**Donde estubiste los ultimos dias ?...-** Pregunto el samurai con cara y voz de poco amigos .

-**Donde?...¿Tan desconfiado eres ? Kanda ...!!!**

-...- Y no dijo nada hasta pensar en algo correcto _. Con que "Kanda " ,_penso - "Kanda ..." -repitio ...- ah** que se debe eso ???**

**-Nada .**..-Murmuro -**Me duele la cabeza ..**. -dijo llevandose las manos a la cabeza .

-...-Solo tomo su mano del japones y la pego a su frente , la deslizo hasta cubrir su ojo . -**Ire a tomar un baño ...-** Susurro aun cubriendo sus ojos ..-**Vienes ...-**Murmuro aun con un tono mas bajo de voz

-**Y a ti que te sucede**

**-Es. . . . Nada . .**

**-Te peleaste de nuevo con Bookman no ?**

**-... algo asi . . . .**

**-AHH**... Suspiro el samurai pensando en que tal vez un dia el pasaria a ser tinta de un simple papel en la vida del Jr.

* * *

Hola gracias por leer , esto es una serie de Drabless Yu x Lavi ... espero les grade 


	2. Dulce

* * *

-Sabes diferente !- dijo enseguida separo sus labios del otro chico

-Que ? -Pregunto al no entender obviamente la pregunta

No dijo nada y siguió de largo , hundiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo que seguramente lo llevaba a su habitación y muy posiblemente iba a ella .El otro chico no mas grande que el o tal vez solo por meses lo siguió al igual por el oscuro pasillo, ea demasiado raro que lo recibiera de esa forma .

Logro alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo tirando de su cuerpo tan ligero y enseguida empujándolo a la pared con su caderas que habían chocado con las del pelirrojo .

-Suelta me- Replico sin mucho forcejeo

-Mm mm que sabe diferente? - Murmuro el samurai pegándose mas al cuerpo del pequeño conejo mocoso , como solía llamarlo .

-Tus labios . . . - Dicho esto beso no con mucha fuerza sus labios en un beso sencillo ... - Si definitivamente saben diferentes - Afirmo muy seguro

-Y como puedes saberlo , solo me fui dos dias . . -

- Pero probaste algo nuevo . . . -

-omg...- Parecía que alguien le habia robado la lengua . .

-MM Yu-chan no sabes mentir . . !!! SABIA QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS DULCES!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOEEEEEEEEEE

-estúpido ..conejo .!!!!

* * *

OMG WAAA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS NEEE 


	3. Humor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Ah!** - chillo -**mis hskjhweidg**...- Murmuro lo ultimo no entendiendose nada

-**Yuu!! Despiertas ...!** - Hablo el pelirrojo recostado a un costado del japones que tenia cara de pocos amigos . Lavi estaba boca abajo apenas y se levantaba, mientras sel cuerpo del japones estaba sentado sobre la cama claramente desnudo al igual que su acompañante.

Lavi se quedo mirando a kanda que parecia molesto ypensativo con una de sus manos sobre su cara y un una cara de "que hice" ,lo miro extrañado .

**-¿Que hiciste?** - Bueno estaba cerca de adivinar lo que diria Kanda solo por el hecho de que el japones asumia que era culpa del conejo idiota . Lavi lo miro con una cara de asombro y pregunto

**-No recuerdas Yuu!!**

**-Por algo pregunto no ?** - Remato callando al ojiverde que estaba apunto de . . .

-**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ !!!-** Solto una tremenda carcajada que no dudaba que se escuchara hasta el pasillo . - **Yu!! jaja no recuerdas lo hicimos MUAJAJAJA** -- y se ahogo de nuevo en un mar de carcajadas .

Kanda lo mira ya bastante molesto , acaso se estaba burlando de el - **Y bien ?**- Pregunto antes de perder la calma , si dijo que lo que habian hecho , se imaginaba que habia hecho ese tipo de "cosas" con las cuales se divertian bastante y pasaban un momento placentero o eso creia .

-**Lo ...jaja lo hicimos una y otra vez , hubiras visto la cara de allen fue fue tangracioso . .** .

-**ÒÓ ...** - Que era tan gracioso gracioso , y que tenia que ver ese moyashi

-**No YUU cada vez te amo mas , te movias tan fantastico , tu caderas...**

-**Caderas ??**

-**Seee las movias tan bien, tus manos , tus piernas** - Lavi se expresaba de una manera "extraña" los ojos le brillaban , acaso habia estado tan bien ... pero a todo esto que tenia que ver Allen .

**-¿que demonios hice? -**Pregunto con cara de "what" gritando y volteando a ver a su pelirrojo "amigo" - **AH ?** y se quedo extrañado al ver como era que el Bookman Jr estaba totalmente moreteado de varias parte de su cuerpo , por dios habia estado buena su fiesta privada

**-ahhh bailamos !!! conga**

**-... ¬¬ u**

-**bailaste con allen semi -desnudo ...No pense que fueras capas YOY** ,**despues te paseaste borracho por los pasillos llevando a toda la orden detras de ti en una hilera . . . . hubieras visto a komui no sabia qu ese llavaban tan bien bailo contigo hasta que terminaste tu recorrido - Chuku chui- Por todaaa la orde . . dios yo y allen-kun ya no dabamos para mas .** .

**-...**-

-**Despues me trajiste a la habitacion y lo hicimos ,no sabia que saltaban tal alto . . me dio miedo despues de que te retorciste un rato en el suelo cuando no le atinaste a la cama y tambien cuando intentaste sacar una cosa extraña debajo de la cama te quedaste tirado en el suelo unos 10 minutos hasta que te subi a la cama . . . .** . . .

-**Pero no te preocupesReveer se paso bien en su cumpleaños , auque estaba tan cansado que se fue a dormir temprano** . . .

-...- Kanda sentia que le salia espuma por la boca . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NEEEE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS JUJUJUJU son tan lindo ..._

_dudas _

_comentarios _

_sugerencias son bien recividas _

_Bonnie -2008_

_gracias por leer_


	4. Buenas o malas

**_A las buenas o a las malas_**

_B_y : **Kuroyume **

* * *

Para el era sumamente sencillo su cabello , su piel , su olor , sus ojos , su cara y su cuerpo con todo eso le era sumamente facil conseguir a cualquiera que quisiera hombre o mujer .Pero cuando se trataba de ese pequeño imbecil pelirrojo con cara de conejo no podia evitar rabiarse un poco , que decir poco , bastante .

Juraba que lavi era una persona un poco extraña , a pesar de ser de un caracter amigable y bastante ameno habia momentos en los que lo desconocia por completo al notar su cambio de actitud despues de estar encerrado por horas en una enorme biblioteca en compañia de su maestro .

Su interaccion con Lavi no habia sido desde que llego a la orden, fue un poco despues cuando este comenzaba a explorar el lugar y termino afuera de su habitacion pidiendo ayuda para regresar a la suya , le parecia en verdad tonto .Pero a pesar de eso poco tiempo despues fue de alguna manera gustandole , si esa palabra no existia en su vocabulario , pero no encontraba otra , ese estupido conejo pelirrojo de ojos verdes le desasía la mente en mas de una ocasión donde no podia evitar encerarse en el baño por una hora tratando que sus pantalones no apretaran tanto , ademas Bookman Jr no ayudaba mucho al respecto con sus pequeños roces y acosos por todas partes y aun mas si tenian tiempo libre .

Pero a pesar de eso no podia con el , no podia sacarle un beso una caricia o algo parecido y Lavi lo sabia , sabia que a el le gustaba pero nunca hacia nada solamente lo torturaba con esas miradas y roces tan sugestivos que un dia se veria o obligado a simplemente abusar de el ... . . . . au que bien

o a su fortuna lavi siempre accedia ... de buena manera ...

-Yu!! ...- Dio un pequeño gritito antes de que el samurai saliera de la habitacion -

-Que?? òó

-Me puedes desamarrar nee...las correas me aprietan . . . - Murmuraba lavi con una risa tonta - . . x3

Lo ven siempre accedia a las buenas o malas . . .

--

* * *

Lo see y gomen haceee años que no actualizabaaa y diculpen se me fue la inspiracion ...

XD

Gracias por lo reviews XD kyaaa me hace feliz hacerles feliz 3

Reviews por favor

Gracias -


	5. Elizabeth

--

Habia cenado delicioso : un enorme plato de pasta , carne , ensalada ,pescado, takoyaki,cafe y una rebanada enorme de pastel especialmente horneado por jerry,una cena de por lo menos un hombre rico , no de rey ya que habria terminado con la cocina entera. Siempre que regresaba de alguna mision en verdad que regresaba con hambre y mas de un tiempo para aca.

Todo habia estado tan delicioso que sintio como si pequeños y lindos conejos rosas lo cargaran desde el comedor hasta la habitacion mas cercana , ya fuera la de kanda o la suya eso no importaba . Pero sus pequeños "conejos rosas" decidieron simplemente llevarlo a su habitación que hace tiempo no visitaba mucho mas que para ir por ropa y bueno los desplantes de kanda de "Quiero hacerlo aqui y muevete ..." claro añadiendo el simpatico "desvistete ya!" bien si no era asi , pues simplemente no se trataba de Kanda .

Entro a su habitacion acompañado de los conejos y se dispuso a dormir mucho mucho tiempo , el que mas lograra soportar dormido. Se quito las botas y parte del uniforme ,simplemente quedando en pantalon y una playera . Se recosto en su cama estirandose plenamente dejando mostrar un enorme bostezo y una cara sumamente casada , y sencillamente cerro sus ojos.

_abrio de nuevo sus ojos y se encontro dormido en una habitacion totalmente rosa con estrellitas , osos de peluche , juguetes,dulces y demas cosas de una niña pequeña , era extraño desde cuando era tan gay . _

_se levanto de la cama rosa donde estaba y camino en direccion a una puerta roja que estaba frente de la cama, logro llegara a ella abriendola y dando a un lugar tan extraño donde habia simplemente 4 mesas , sobre la primera de ellas estaba un osito de peluche con su nombre grabado "Elizabeth " , en la segunda una simple taza de te , la tercera un telefono y la ultima tenia un plato con lo que parecia asado de conejo"_

entro en la habitacion del estupido pelirrojo , lo estaba buscando desde hace un rato .La noticia de que habia llegado a la orden la habia escuchado por allen y se supuso estaba comiendo o durmiendo , y asi fue lo encontro plácidamente dormido y murmurando algo al parecer .

Se acerco con curiosidad para saber que era lo que decia el pelirrojo , pero callo en la sorpresa de que repetia un nombre una y otra vez . .

-_ElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabeth-Babeada y - ElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabethElizabeth(1) ahhhhhhh kawai !! hace cuanto tiempo no te veo ., . hahdkgdkjgdkjd - baba- vamos . . . . -murmuro _

Quien demonios era Elizabeth, y como que hace mucho que no lo veia , eso le sonaba extraño . Pero algo lo perturbo en su totalidad , cuando el estupido conejo murmuro . .

-Y como esta mi pequeña elizabeth .. . ne ?

Que fuck . . .

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! -Chillo Lavi sintiendo como el vaso de vidrio que estaba aun costado de su cama en una pequeña mesa ahora adornaba su cabello en pequeños pedacitos rotos .

-Joder !! Juraba que eras mas gay que yo (2). . -Murmuro Yuu saliendo de la habitacion y aventándole al pelirrojo exorcista lo que encontrara en el camino .

"ahh que le pasa . que uno ya no puede tener fiestas de te con sus peluches !! " (3)

--

Okis okis , gracias por leer

Bien este cap esta medio extraño .

(1) asi me llamo XD

(2) Yuu piensa que Lavi lo engaña con una mujerer

(3) jajaja solo era un sueño gay de lavi XD de peluches yc osas raras

gracias gracias por los reviews , ya estera actualizando mas seguido ya sali de vacaciones XD wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

se cuidan mucho y gracias

_**Sereitei**_

_**Silverhell**_

_**x Souseiseki x**_

_**matakishi-chan**_

_**Ko-chan**_

_**Mello's Chocolate**__** (amo ese nick)**_

_**Midori-chan**_

_**Sara-san  
**_

**Muchas gracias **

Kuroyume 2008


End file.
